My Best Friend's Brother
by Anonymous301
Summary: Hermione is in love with her best friend's brother. Post DH I guess. My first FanFic R & R please!


**Hey, so this is my first one shot. I don't write much either so I don't know how good it is so reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Best Friend's Brother- Harry Potter FanFic

"Mum, I'll be back later," Hermione yelled and then disapparated to the Weasley house. Ginny had owled her to come over and being best friends she obliged. She landed right in Ginny's room, grinning at the thought of her getting better at disapparating.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ginny screamed, jumping about a foot in the air. At this Hermione laughed as Ginny held her hand to her chest like she had a heart attack. "Hermione! It's not funny! You scared me," Ginny screamed yet again, but Hermione just kept laughing and soon Ginny did too.

Finally they stopped and Hermione sat on Ginny's bed. "So, why did you need me here?" Hermione asked, dodging a shirt and skirt Ginny was throwing from her closet.

"Harry is taking me out on a date and since you are my best friend I need your help in finding something to wear," Ginny replied, rummaging through her closet.

Hermione scoffed . "Fine I guess I will help, but I'm going to need something to drink. It took an hour the last time you asked me to help you."

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, smiling. Hermione laughed and walked out of the room. Right when she walked past the bathroom the door opened, revealing Ron wearing nothing but a towel.

His hair was still very wet and there was water droplets running down his face. Hermione froze, as did Ron. She did a once over of him and found herself not being able to take her eyes off his stomach. He had the nicest abs, a six pack, and there was still water droplets running down. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione tore her gaze from his stomach to look at his face. He looked at her, smirking. She turned pink in less than a second, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said, still smirking.

"Er- Hi Ron," Hermione responded, moving her gaze to the floor. "I-I was just um going down to the kitchen. Yes the kitchen! To you know get something to drink. You see I'm here to see Ginny. Harry is taking her on a date and she needs my help in finding an outfit and last time it took and hour so I figured I might as well get something to drink. So I'm just going to the kitchen. Maybe say hello to my mother ya know," Hermione rambled.

Ron started laughing. "Ok Hermione, you do that," still smirking he turned and walked into his room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she whispered to herself, hitting herself on the head. She eventually made it down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked back up to Ginny's room, this time making sure Ron wouldn't pop out of another room.

"What took you so long? You've been gone for 5 minutes," Ginny asked.

"Oh I ran into Ron on the way down."

"Oh I understand now," Ginny winked at her.

"What? Oh no. I just-" Ginny stopped her mid-sentence.

"It's ok Hermione. I get it. You have the hots for my brother."

"What? I do not have the hots for your brother! We are just friends, have been since first year," Hermione protested.

"Mhmm. Sure Hermione." And then Ginny went back to looking for something to wear.

The truth was that Ginny was right. Hermione was in love with Ron and she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be, but she was. She loved his smile, his laugh, everything about him. But she would never admit that to anybody anymore. She told many people, including her male best friend Harry, that she was over him, but of course he didn't believe her. She only admitted it to herself. She is in love with her best friend's brother.

"HERMOINE!"

"What? What is it?"

"I have been calling your name for the past minute, asking you about this outfit," Ginny said, seeming annoyed.

"Oh sorry Ginny. I guess I was just thinking."

"Yeah, about Ron," Ginny muttered. Hermione almost protested but decided against it.

"I like that one. It would look good on you. Harry would love to see you in that."

Ginny squealed. "Yay! Now you have to stay with me till he gets here." Hermione groaned, but still nodded. Ginny got changed and did her hair and makeup. It took her about 20 minutes. Then, she sat on her bed and they talked.

About 20 minutes later, Ginny's mother yelled for her saying Harry was her. Ginny squealed yet again and asked, "So I look ok, right?"

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. "You look beautiful. He won't be able to take his eyes of you."

With that they walked out of the room. "Hermione, could you go down first and then me? I want to surprise him."

"Of course Ginny." Then Hermione walked down the stairs and saw Harry and Mrs. Weasley talking.

"Oh Hermione dear. I didn't know you were here," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, Ginny wanted me to help her pick out something to wear."

"Oh. Did it take an hour like last time?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Not this time. It only took about 10 minutes."

All three of them laughed. Ginny then cleared her throat and glared at Hermione and her mother. "I can hear you." They just kept laughing, except Harry who went up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You look…gorgeous love."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny grinned.

"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his hand. Ginny put her hand in his and they disapparated.

"Hermione would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! Come on now. We are having chicken, potatoes, and salad." Hermione thanked her and followed her into the kitchen. She helped make the salad and set the table all while talking to Molly and making her laugh.

"DINNER IS READY!" Molly yelled.

And then all you heard was two pairs of footsteps running down the stairs. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley see Ron and Mr. Weasley before they see them. They are pushing and shoving racing to the kitchen. Molly laughs and they look up. Mr. Weasley has Ron in a head lock.

"Oh, hello Hermione! I didn't know you were here," Mr. Weasley said, still keeping Ron in a head lock.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur! Let go of our son," Molly said, laughing.

"Yes, dear." He gave her a kiss on the cheek then sat down.

"Thanks Mum," Ron said, doing the same as his father. Molly and then Hermione soon sat down. They ate and talked. Hermione would occasionally glance at Ron, and Ron did the same to Hermione. When they both caught each other looking at one another, they would blush. This didn't get past Molly and Arthur.

At the end of dinner, Molly and Arthur threw each other a knowing glance. Molly stood up and said, "Arthur, would you help me with the dishes? Hermione and Ron, you two go outside. It's a beautiful night."

"But Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione protested.

"It's all right dear, go ahead." Ron then took Hermione's hand and took her outside. He didn't let go of her hand, which made Hermione smile. He did see her smile though.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh um," Hermione said, startled she got caught. "It's um just a beautiful night."

"Oh," Ron looked up at the stars. "Yes, it is." He let got of her hand then and sat down on the grass. She sighed and sat a couple feet away, thinking it was what he wanted. "Why are you so far away?" Then proceeded to scoot over and sit so close to her that if she moved less than an inch they would be touching.

"Oh I just figured…" she started to say that she figured it was what he wanted but stopped herself. She didn't want to hear his answer, thinking that she would be right.

"Figured what?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, turning away from him. Getting angry at herself for thinking he could love her too after catching him looking at her.

"No. 'Mione, tell me."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled, loosing her control.

He looked shocked. Eyes wide, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. "Call you what? 'Mione? I always call you that."

"Well don't." She stood up and started walking away.

"Hermione! Wait! Where are you going?" He got up and ran after her. He caught her wrist and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You know exactly what is wrong Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"No I don't! You all of a sudden just got angry, like always. How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?"

"It's obvious Ron! Everybody knows, so you have got to know too!" She started getting teary-eyed. He still looked confused and angry. "I'm in love with you, you idiot! How could you not tell? Everybody else can! Why not you?"

He stood there, frozen. Then slowly he started to smile and soon started laughing. At that moment, tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes. _Why did I tell him? To him, I'm some kind of joke. Like he could ever be in love with me_ Hermione thought. His head was thrown back and slowly he stopped laughing. He looked at her, smiling but his smile soon disappeared as he saw the tears running down her face. Before he knew it, she lifted her arm and slapped him right on the cheek.

He looked at her shocked. "You slapped me." She just turned around and started to run away. He cursed and ran after her. Unfortunately for her, he was faster. He threw his arm around her waist and turned her around, pulling her to his chest.

She started to hit him in the chest and scream. "Let go of me!" He put two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Stop it!" She yelled.

"No." He said and then kissed her full on the lips. She stopped hitting him and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck. He kept one hand on her waist and put the other on the small of her back, pushing her towards him. She started to run her fingers in his hair, causing a light moan from him.

That's when she stopped. She stopped kissing him and pushed him away from her. Her eyes were wide and she was frozen. He had a hurt look on his face.

Once she saw his face, she seemed to unfreeze. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You said you loved me!"

"Yes, I know I did but that doesn't mean you kiss me!"

"And why not?"

"Because you don't love me!"

Then she got the hurt look on her face. He walked up to her and put his hand on her waist. "'Mione, you don't honestly think I don't love you do you?" He looked straight into her eyes. Hermione looked at the floor. He was in disbelief. He again took two fingers and lifted her chin.

"Hermione, how could I not love you?" At that moment, he kissed her again. She was hesitant at first, but soon she kissed him back. He pulled away. "I love you 'Mione." He said with love and hope in his eyes.

"I love you too Ron."

They both smiled and at that moment, she knew they would be together, forever.

~FIN~

**Review? Please (:**


End file.
